Turnabout Haze
by NintendoOrBust
Summary: Miles Edgeworth gets caught up in a murder investigation. Phoenix and Maya soon join the investigation. The story also deals with a forming relationship between Phoenix and Maya. This is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it's a bit bad. Contains spoilers for the first three games, and Investigations.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Turnabout Haze

**NOTE: This particular fanfiction takes place inbetween Investigations and Apollo Justice, since I haven't played the former yet. I might have a sequel to this in the future if it's well received. Also, take note that this is my first fanfiction, so I apologize if it's a little bad.**

**EDIT: The date this originally took place on is inconsistent with the date Turnabout Ablaze took place on. I've changed the dates accordingly. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. All of these characters were created by Capcom.**

Chapter 1

March 17, 2019

Prosecutor's Office

7:13 PM

Miles Edgeworth stood in Room 1202 of the High Prosecutor's Office. He had just closed the book on the smuggling ring incident, eventually finding Ambassador Alba guilty of all charges. At this very moment, Alba was being tried in Cohdohpian Court, with Franziska assisting. Kay Faraday and Detective Gumshoe had just left his office, almost immediately after Kay snapped a photo of the three of them. He wouldn't see her for some time, she was leaving to train for her Yatagurasu duties. Edgeworth smiled. "Maybe she'll fulfill her promise by visiting me.", he thought out loud, "Hopefully she'll use the door this time." He glanced at his watch. 10:20?! He had been thinking for quite a while.

Edgeworth stepped out into the hall, locking the door behind him. He noticed that the door's nameplates are now bolted into place, they're no longer removable. As he started down the hallway, he stumbled over a dent in the floor. "It's from that old basketball hoop, no doubt." He thought as he looked back at Portsman's now vacant office.

Reaching the parking lot, he saw that Maggey was no longer working as a security guard. "Poor girl", he thought, "hopefully Gumshoe will find her someplace new. I doubt he'll be able to support her on instant noodles alone." Detective Gumshoe and Maggey Byrde had recently begun dating, and Edgeworth smiled at this thought. He'd noticed the mutual attraction between them for a while. A relationship between the two was inevitable.

Edgeworth always loved his car. When he sat inside, he was reminded of when he first bought it, and the looks of jealousy that he received as a result. This was the same car he used to unknowingly transport Detective Goodman's dead body a few years ago, the case which lead to Police Chief Gant being imprisoned for murder. He originally planned on getting rid of the car, but after noticing that the repair costs were far cheaper than the price of a new one, he decided to keep it. Pulling out of the lot, Edgeworth started home. He couldn't wait until he could sit back in his apartment's sofa with a cup of tea, to relax his body after the recent events.

As he drove, he took a good look at the sky, shielded by grey clouds. The fog was lit by the streetlights up ahead, along with the lights of the storefronts. As he turned at the intersection, he remembered that he needed to stop at the market. He couldn't have tea without any sugar! He would have to turn left at the usual red light, which means he'd have to wait. Coming to a gentle stop at the intersection, Edgeworth turned up the volume on the CD he was listening to. It was the Steel Samurai Official Soundtrack, given to him as a departure present from Kay. This cheered him up from the gloom outside, and he began to hum along to the chorus.

Maybe if he hadn't turned up the music, or maybe if he hadn't remembered to buy sugar for his tea, or maybe even if he decided to stay overnight at his office, he wouldn't have been caught up in that night's events. While waiting, he heard small objects hit his windshield, stopping almost immediately. "Hail?" he thought, "It isn't even raining yet." He rolled the window down to brush away any ice on the hood, holding out his arm. He realized that this wasn't ice, but glass. Was this falling from above? Seconds later, a body slammed down on the hood of Edgeworth's car, nearly hitting his arm. The air bag went off in the driver's seat, keeping his head from slamming on the steering wheel.

Edgeworth managed to escape the wreck, stumbling onto the street. Stepping back to remove himself from anything else that might fall, he slipped on something, a liquid. He fell on his back, and lost consciousness.

**_NOTE: Thanks for reading. I plan to post more chapters soon._**


	2. Chapter 2: Wright & Co

Chapter 2

March 16, 2019

Wright & Co. Law Offices

2:40 PM

Phoenix sat at his desk in the office. The clouds had begun to gather outside, and it was bound to rain soon. He watched the broadcast on the news, of how his childhood friend and former rival Miles Edgeworth had just taken down an international smuggling ring.

The news anchor began speaking. "A key role in this recent case was played by Los Angeles local Larry Butz, who assisted in the investigation." Phoneix spat his lemonade out onto the desk upon hearing this, and decided to turn the TV off when they mentioned the security lady.

While he was scrubbing the sticky beverage off of his desk, Maya arrived, carrying a large bag. "Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!" she screamed, "Look what I've got!" Phoenix grimaced at this. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Maya reached into the bag, pulling out a copy of the Steel Samurai Video Game, smirking while she did so.

She scrambled over to the TV, and turned it on to be met with Wendy Oldbag being interviewed on the news. "Ahhhhh! Look, Nick!" she yelled.

"I know, I've seen it already." Phoneix said.

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" she complained.

"Maya," Phoenix said, "You've been here for about 20 seconds. How could I have possibly have told you about this when all you've been doing is yelling at me?"

"Whatever, Nick." She said "I want you to play the Steel Samurai game with me."

"I can't, Maya." Wright said "I'm trying to clean up the mess I've made."

"Well, I guess you money will go to waste." Maya looked away to hide her smile.

"WHAT?!" Phoenix screamed, "You spent my money on a stupid video game?"

"It isn't stupid!" Maya crossed her arms and pouted. "It's The Steel Samurai! Ergo, it's the coolest thing ever!"

Phoenix let out a quiet laugh at her choice of vocabulary. "Maya, you've been watching the news too much. Edgeworth is rubbing off on you." He paused for a moment, now cheered by her spunky attitude. "Okay, I'll play,"

Maya reached into the bag, pulling out a custom Steel Samurai arcade stick. She began to hook it up, haphazardly tangling wires around the game console. Phoenix was stuck using a regular controller, putting Maya at a distinct advantage.

At the character selection screen, Phoenix randomly picked the Nickel Samurai. "Ha!" Maya laughed. "Way to pick a top tier character right off the bat!" Phoenix didn't bother to answer. Maya picked carefully, settling on the Steel Samurai.

The first two rounds ended with both of them gaining a win. The third round would decide the winner. At the climax of the round, Maya's lifebar was nearly empty. Phoenix, who was amazed at his knack for fighting games, used his super move to finish her off.

Maya's eyes widened, and she clenched the joystick, and perfectly blocked every one of Phoenix's hits. Countering with her own super, Phoenix was instantly defeated.

"YEEEEEEEES!" Maya screamed. "Loser has to clean up the mess you made!"

Phoenix sat on the floor, remembering the lemonade that had been setting into the carpet this entire time.


	3. Chapter 3: Initial Investigation

Chapter 3

March 18, 2019

Street

12:32 AM

Edgeworth lay spread-eagled on the pavement. A small crowd was gathered around him, made up of paramedics and detectives. "Sir! Wake up sir!" yelled Detective Gumshoe, just arriving in his car. He nearly tripped fumbling with his umbrella while running towards Edgeworth. The umbrella opened, poking an investigator in the eye. Gumshoe paid no attention to it, instead kneeling down to shake Edgeworth awake. At the sound of Gumshoe's pleading, Edgeworth's eye's sprung open, and he quickly sat up, being poked by Gumshoe's umbrella.

"What happened?" said Edgeworth, getting up from the street.

"You were at a red light, and a body fell from above and ruined your car!" Gumshoe explained.

Edgeworth jumped back. "What did you just say?!"

"A body, sir!" Gumshoe said. "It's totaled your car!"

Edgeworth rubbed his temples. "Is is salvageable?"

Gumshoe placed is hand behind his neck, nervously scratching his head. "Well, we haven't gotten the autopsy report yet."

Edgeworth crossed his arms. "No, you fool, my car. Is it salvageable?"

Gumshoe lit up. "Of course, sir. Your car will be fixed in no time! The body came down from an apartment above, and it hit your windshield. Luckily, that and your windshield wipers were the only things that will need to be replaced."

Edgeworth was relieved. He adored his sports car. "How has the initial investigation been going?"

"Well, we haven't removed the body or the car from the scene yet, so we've been examining those." Gumshoe said. "We also have investigators at the apartment above, spealing with the neighbors of the victim."

"Good." Edgeworth tapped his index finger on the side of his head. "Have you identified the victim?"

Gumshoe flashed an ID card. "Yes sir, his name is Graham Cartlon. He had his driver's license with him."

Edgeworth held the card in his hand. The man was quite handsome, and he looked like a true party-goer. In the picture he was cool and calculated, but in his current state, his tie was untied, and his hair was ruffled. It was clear he had been drinking. "Are we sure that he was pushed?"

"Well, I don't see any other way he could have gotten down here, the neighbors say that he was a happily married guy, so it probably wasn't suicide."

"Objection!" Edgeworth's words echoed down the dark streets. "As you can clearly see, Mr. Carlton was intoxicated. It's very probable that he fell in a drunken stupor!"

Gumshoe looked at the ground. "B-but sir… We have a witness that testified to him being pushed."

"Why didn't you say this before?" Edgeworth asked. "Where is this witness?"

"She's in the apartment right now."

"Why is she at the crime scene?" Edgeworth inquired. "Shouldn't she be down here?"

"Well," said Gumshoe "she lives there."

Victim's Apartment

12:41 AM

Outside the crime scene, Edgeworth and Gumshoe made their way past the complaining tenants and shouting children to reach the victim's suite above. The apartment was a marvel. The party-going attitude of the victim definitely matched his living space. The suite was complete with a bar and billiards table, along with a large window, now in pieces far below. The witness was the victim's wife, Lolita Carlton. She was clad in a cocktail dress, with a drink in her hand, and her coat over her shoulders, but not with her arms in the sleeves.

"Are you the one in charge around here?" she asked.

Gumshoe perked up. "Yes, I am."

She shook her head drunkenly. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the posh gentleman here."

Edgeworth decided not to respond to that, and began the questioning. Meanwhile, Gumshoe meandered around, rummaging through the fridge. She testified that she was on her way home with groceries, and saw her husband pushed out of the window.

"I was walking home with some food, and I saw Graham get pushed out by a man!"

"Objection!" This made Gumshoe jump back from the fridge, only for him to start rummaging again.

"Do you expect me to believe that you bought groceries late at night with a cocktail dress?" Edgeworth shook his head. "Tell me the truth."

"Fine" she mumbled. "I was coming back from the club. Graham doesn't like me going out alone, but since he had company, I decided to split."

"What sort of company did Mr. Carlton keep?"

"Nobody special." Lolita said. "But I didn't know the guy this time. I think he worked with him or something."

"Where did your husband work?"

"He's a club owner. At the nightclub down the street."

"Detective Gumshoe!" Gumshoe jumped back again. "I want you to pay a visit to Mr. Carlton's place of business."

"Yes sir!" Gumshoe departed, racing down the stairs and around the block to the club. Edgeworth looked out the missing window at the Los Angeles skyline. Things were well on their way to making sense. But he pondered, what was it that he had slipped on earlier? It wasn't raining yet, and by now, the puddle is long gone, replaced by the Spring rainwater.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

Chapter 4

March 17, 2019

Wright & Co. Law Offices

8:34 PM

Phoenix woke up at the office that morning tired. He'd been up all night yesterday trying to get the lemonade out of the carpet, only to collapse on the sofa at 3 AM with a permanent stain left under his desk. His apartment was a few blocks away, with a single bedroom and a living area. Maya had been staying with him recently, taking a well needed break from her training in Kurain Village. He let her sleep in the bed, while he chose to stay on the couch. Phoenix enjoyed the company, after spending his time alone in the office for so long.

Phoenix stepped into the waiting room when he heard the door downstairs slam shut. He knew that only Maya would be so indiscrete. Phoenix sat down, preparing himself for the inevitable bad idea that she would present. But he was thankful for Maya's presence. He'd been alone at the office after Mia's death, and Maya was the only person who could keep him going.

Pearl always sensed feelings between them, and while Phoenix initially dismissed these thoughts, but they've begun to grow on him after the recent events. Maya was forced to channel Dahlia Hawthorne in a recent incident, which left her emotionally damaged. She made a recovery quite fast, but he still worried deeply about her.

Maya had been watching the news of Edgeworth's pursuit of the smuggling ring non-stop, and so had Phoenix. He was happy that his old friend was involved in such exciting events. Not only that, but Larry played a part as well. It seems like wherever he goes, trouble always goes with him. Phoenix also remembered that security lady, whatever her name was.

The door swung open as Maya entered the office. "Nick, let's go get something to eat." Phoenix was used to this by now. She would always ask him to take her out to her favorite burger joint, and at this point, the owners knew them by name.

"Okay, let's go." Phoenix put on his suit jacket and grabbed his wallet, checking to see that he had enough money to satisfy her for today. As they left, he locked the door behind him. Nobody was going to come in today.

The two of them stepped out into the foggy streets, Maya wearing a jacket over her traditional robes. It hadn't rained yet, but it was bound to start tomorrow. Phoenix thought about Edgeworth, and the recent events. He deserved a break. Maya and Phoenix departed onto the cold pavement, unaware of the new problems for Edgeworth, unfolding that very day.


	5. Chapter 5: New Deductions

**NOTE: I recently noticed an inconsistency in the date the story takes place. To avoid confusion, I've changed all dates so this story takes place immediately after Investigations ends.**

Chapter 5

March 18, 2019

Victim's Apartment

1:13 AM

Miles Edgeworth continued to examine the scene of the crime, only hours after the victim plummeted onto his imported Alfa Romero. Truthfully, Edgeworth was a bit more concerned about the car than the investigation, but he made a commitment; that a prosecutor's job was to pursue the truth, and to believe in the strength of those who use the power of the law for good. That's a creed he decided to follow after his participation in the second KG-8 Incident, and the events that followed.

Inspecting the bar, he noticed a glass missing, coming to the conclusion that the victim was drinking at the time of the murder.

_He might have been drinking to relax himself._ _Whatever they were talking about, it wasn't cheery._

There was no sign of forced entry.

_The killer must have been someone he knew, and someone trustworthy enough to talk to._

The large window was divided into two sections, separated by a barrier. If one pane was shattered, the other wouldn't be. However, both panes were gone.

_There must have been a struggle, which broke one pane. The body broke the other when it was pushed._

At the billiards table, the cue ball was nowhere to be found, and a cue had been broken in half, leaving the end sharpened. On the sharp end of one half, blood was found.

_The ball might have been thrown at some point. The cue could be the murder weapon._

After examining the crime scene, Edgeworth called for blood tests to be done on the pool cue, and for the cue to be matched to the wound, it there is one. He also ordered a search to be done on the street below for the billiards ball, and for it to be dusted for fingerprints.

The glasses and bottles were dusted, which yielded no fingerprints. Nothing at the crime scene showed any fingerprints beyond the victim and his wife. The half cue was on its way to the crime lab, and it would be dusted there.

Edgeworth returned to the street to conduct the search of the surrounding area. Gumshoe arrived in his car.

"Detective Gumshoe, have you made any progress?"

"Yes sir." Gumshoe held up documents taken from Carlton's office. "We have all of the nightclub employees down at the precinct for questioning."

"Excellent." Edgeworth crossed his arms. "Is there any other news?"

"Well," Gumshoe scratched his head. "I was going to ask if I could go home for the night. Maggey worries about me sometimes."

Edgeworth smiled. "I'm sure things will be fine here. Go on ahead."

Gumshoe got back into his car.

_I hope he makes it back alright. She certainly does worry about him._

A policeman approached Edgeworth. "Sir! We've found something."

Edgeworth made his way to the cue ball, lying by the curb. "I want this to be brought to the crime lab immediately."

An officer scooped the cue ball into an evidence bag and got into an LAPD patrol car. Edgeworth hit the top of the car, signaling the officer to leave. An ambulance backed into the crime scene, and the body was taken in by medical examiners. The autopsy should be back soon.

While he could have had an officer drive him, Edgeworth fished his umbrella and wallet out of the glove compartment of his car before it was towed. He took advantage of the cool air, strolling the few blocks to the market for a box of sugar cubes, and the rest of the way home. As he walked, he thought of his days at school with Larry and Wright, and the time spent with his father. Showing a small smile, Edgeworth continued home.

**NOTE: Since this is my first fanfiction, any input would help greatly with the writing process. Leave a review, and send me a PM if you have any questions. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6: Witnesses

Chapter 6

March 17, 2019

Los Angeles (Street)

9:16 PM

Phoenix and Maya had been walking for some time to her favorite all-night burger joint, talking about trivial things along the way. It was a few more blocks, which might take them 5-10 minutes.

"Nick?"

"What is it, Maya?"

"How old are you?"

"Well, I'm 27 now."

Maya had a worried look on her face. "Then why haven't you settled down yet?"

"Well, I guess I just haven't met the right person yet."

Maya looked at her feet as they walked.

"What about you, Maya?"

"H-huh?"

"Have you met anyone special?"

Maya's face grew red. "W-well…"

Now Phoenix was worried. "You haven't?"

Maya looked up. "W-well, I have, but I don't know if he likes me."

"Then why don't you ask him?"

Maya grew redder. "N-Nick! That's not how this kind of stuff works!"

Phoenix smiled. "Why not? I'm sure he likes you too."

Maya smiled back. "Y-you think so?"

Phoenix put his hand on her shoulder. "I know so. You're a great girl."

Maya looked at Phoenix. "Th-thanks."

They crossed the street to the burger joint, stepping into the building's warm air. The owners didn't bother asking them what they wanted, bringing Maya her regular burger. Phoenix sat as she scarfed down her burger, not interrupting her. Phoenix ate a small burger, occasionally grabbing a fry from the plastic basket on the table. They ate and talked until 10:22, when Maya finished off the fries. Phoenix pinched a few bills out of his wallet, leaving them laid out on the table. Maya grabbed her jacket, and they stepped back out into the cold.

"Brrrr." Maya rubbed her arms. "It's cold, Nick."

Phoenix looked up at the cloudy night sky, shrouded in a haze. "It's going to rain soon."

Maya looked up at the sky, not noticing the red Alfa Romero a block away. "Do you have an umbrella?"

"Not right now." Phoenix said. "There's one at home."

Before Maya could respond, a crash came from the next block over. Only then did they notice the Alfa Romero, with its windshield shattered by a body.

"T-that's Mr. Edgeworth's car!" Maya took off across the street. Phoenix darted after her. The door of the car opened, and Edgeworth stumbled out. Before they could reach him, he slipped onto his back, falling unconscious.

Maya fell to her knees over Edgeworth. "M-Mr. Edgeworth! Wake up!"

Phoenix put his fingers on Edgeworth's pulse. "He's alive." Phoenix pulled out his phone, but noticed the paramedics already arriving. Maya was still on her knees when the paramedics crowded around Edgeworth and, attempting to wake him. One paramedic got up and walked towards Phoenix.

"He'll be fine. You need to get that girl out of here. Do you know either of them?"

Phoenix shook his head. "I don't know the guy that fell, but I know him." Phoenix pointed at Edgeworth, still unconscious.

Phoenix kneeled down next to Maya, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we need to go."

Tears ran down Maya's cheeks at the sight of Edgeworth, and the man on the car. Phoenix helped her up, letting go of her shoulder when she got on her feet.

Maya looked at Phoenix. "N-Nick?"

Maya's knees bent as she fell onto the ground, being caught by Phoenix.

Phoenix cradled Maya, now unconscious. "M-Maya! Are you okay?"

Phoenix helped Maya into a patrol car, which took them home. He carried her out of the car, and upstairs, where he set her down on his bed. Phoenix sat in the chair next to his bed, watching Maya until he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Suspect Revealed

Chapter 7

March 18, 2019

Criminal Affairs

8:25 AM

Edgeworth arrived at the crime lab in the morning, awaiting the results on the pool cue and cue ball. He had gotten home early that morning, and was planning on nailing a suspect today.

Edgeworth entered the precinct with his briefcase. "Detective Gumshoe!"

Gumshoe scrambled up from his desk into a salute. "Yes sir!"

"Do you have the forensic results for the recent case?"

"Yes, we have the autopsy report, along with the fingerprints on the evidence."

"Let me see that." Edgeworth set down his briefcase, and walked towards Gumshoe's desk, picking up the autopsy report next to a framed picture of Maggey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Autopsy Report

Subject: Graham Carlton

Cause of Death: Stabbing

Notes: The victim was stabbed with a pool cue, which was broken in half. He was later pushed out of a glass window, leaving cuts on his back and side. He fell 12 stories, succumbing to his stab wound before hitting the ground. His dead body hit a stopped car below, breaking multiple bones. Other bruises indicate a struggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_This proves that he was stabbed, and died before he hit my car. The struggle must have resulted in the glass I saw before the inpact._

Edgeworth picked up the report on the cue ball.

_The cue ball contains Lolita Carlton's fingerprints._

"Where's the pool cue report?"

"That's still being looked into, sir. All we know is that the cue WAS the murder weapon. It matches the wound. We don't have any fingerprints yet."

Edgeworth crossed his arms. "Then our prime suspect is Mrs. Carlton. Bring her in for questioning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edgeworth entered the Detention Center.

"Lolita. We found some new evidence. We need you to clear things up."

Lolita stood up. "I didn't murder my husband! I love him!"

"You love him enough to leave at night and go to the club, or so you claim?"

"I told you already. He was talking with someone from work or something, they were having a good time, so I left."

"Objection!" Edgeworth slammed his hand on the questioning table. "If they were having a good time, why didn't he pour this 'someone' a drink?"

"W-well, maybe they didn't want me to think they were arguing, so they waited until I left?"

Edgeworth crossed his arms. "They couldn't have known you'd leave. This tale you're weaving is preposterous."

"If you don't believe me, I want an attorney. You can't make me talk if I don't want to."

"Who did you have in mind?"

Lolita crossed her arms and turned away. "I'll use my call now. Bring me a phone."


	8. Chapter 8: Promise

Chapter 8

March 18, 9:13 AM

Maya was laying on Phoenix's bed after passing out last night. Phoenix was in a chair in the corner, having fallen asleep looking after Maya last night. Phoenix's phone vibrated in his pocket. "Miles" was displayed on the screen. Phoenix got up wearing his vest, with his jacket draped on Maya's sleeping body. He pressed the green button to answer.

"Hello?"

"Wright, its Edgeworth."

"Edgeworth! Are you alright?"

Edgeworth let out a chuckle. "Yes, I'm fine."

Phoenix quietly closed the door to the bedroom and went into the kitchen. "What happened? We saw you slip and fall. Maya fainted."

"Somebody was pushed from the apartments up above. He fell onto my car. I don't know what I slipped on. I'm assuming it was blood. Enough about me. Is Maya okay?"

Phoenix sat down of the sofa. "She should be fine. She's here with me."

"Okay. Look after her. We have an investigation underway."

"Is there a suspect?"

"Yes. I'm thinking it might have been the victim's wife."

"Wait, who's the victim?"

"Graham Carlton."

"WHAT?!" Phoenix stood up. "I know Graham Carlton."

A pause over the phone. "You do?"

"Yes, I go down to his club whenever I win a big case." Phoenix took in what Edgeworth said earlier. "You're saying Lolita did it?!"

"Of course I am." Edgeworth said coldly. "Mrs. Carlton's alibi doesn't hold up. The conclusion I've reached is that she came home, killed him, and called the police."

"B-but that's impossible! Lolita wouldn't do something like that!"

"Well, we've already arrested her. Her fingerprints were on an object thrown from the apartment. We also suspect that she stabbed him with a pool cue. She's in questioning now."

Phoenix stopped. He knew he couldn't defend her now. Not with Maya like this. "I don't want anything to do with it. Don't tell her that I know."

Phoenix hung up the phone. He picked up the bag of coffee grounds on his kitchen counter. It read "Godot Blend #73". Prosecutor Godot arranged for him to be sent blends while he was imprisoned. Godot was currently serving a term of 15 years to life in prison for the murder of Misty Fey. It was ruled as a crime of passion, at the sight of Misty channeling Dahlia Hawthorne. Phoenix and Maya forgave Godot, who faced Phoenix in court on three occasions. He was also Mia Fey's boyfriend and partner.

With his cup of coffee, Phoenix headed back upstairs to wait for Maya to wake up. He sat in the chair next to the bed, watching a small television hooked up across the room. Maya's eyes began to open.

"N-Nick."

Phoenix sprang up. "Maya! Are you okay?"

"Nick. Thanks for saving me."

"I wouldn't say that, but I did carry you up here."

"W-where did you sleep?"

Phoenix sat on the bed next to Maya. "On that chair. I fell asleep while I was waiting for you to wake up."

Maya sat up. "I'm sorry I put you through so much trouble."

Phoenix put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Maya."

When he did this, Maya blushed. Phoenix pretended not to notice. He went downstairs and fixed her breakfast, letting her stay in bed. He stayed in the chair for a few minutes, until he received another call. He looked at his cell phone. The screen read "Detention Center". He stepped out of the room so Maya could keep watching TV. He answered it.

"This is Phoenix."

"Nicky, it's Lola. Some posh prosecutor has me down here. He thinks I killed Graham."

"That's ridiculous. How could somebody think that?"

"Don't play dumb, Nicky. This 'gentleman' told me you knew."

"I'm sorry, Lola. It's just that I'm looking after a girl right now, and I don't have the time."

"Nick?"An outside voice. Phoenix turned around to see Maya on the stairs.

Lola came back over the phone. "I see you're busy. Sleep on it, Nicky. I'll be waiting." She hung up.

Phoenix put the phone down. "Maya, I'm sorry."

Maya turned and ran back up the stairs, locking herself in the bathroom. Phoenix ran up after her. He knocked on the door.

"Maya, come out of there."

"No! You said I wasn't causing any trouble."

"It's not your fault, Maya. I just… really care about you."

He could hear that she was closer to the door. "You mean it?"

"Of course."

Maya opened the door. Before he could speak, she ran up and hugged him tightly. She looked up at him, a few inches taller than her. "Nick, you can take the case if you want to. I'm okay."

Phoenix nodded. "Okay. I promise."

Phoenix held her hand and led her back to bed. "Just rest, okay? I'm worried about you."

Maya smiled at him. "Okay, Nick." She went back to watching TV.

Phoenix grabbed his jacket and cell phone, and left. He was going to fulfill his promise.

_Edgeworth has to be wrong. Lola would never do something like that. And I'm going to prove it._


	9. Chapter 9: Neighbors

Chapter 9

March 19, 2019

High Prosecutor's Office – Room 1202

12:16 PM

Edgeworth took his lunch break 15 minutes early, drinking his afternoon tea now. He looked out the window, at the grey sky. This used to be Byrne Faraday's office, which he took over after his death. Byrne's daughter Kay was his assistant in the "Cohdopian Smuggling Incident", as the news media called it. He thought of how she was doing. She would write him a letter soon, no doubt.

As he sets down his tea, Edgeworth hears a bump from the office next door. Portsman was arrested for Buddy Faith's murder five days ago. Room 1203 was vacant until today. The new prosecutor must have arrived. Edgeworth popped into 1203, hoping to meet his new neighbor.

He was placing case files on the bookshelves when he turned to see Edgeworth. "You must be Miles. I'm Oliver Grape. I'm your new neighbor."

Edgeworth shook hands with him. He couldn't help but notice his single gloved hand.

"Mr. Grape, are you aware who the previous occupant of this office was?"

"Yes, it was Jacques. I'm well aware."

"You know him?"

"Yes, we went to law school together. I always knew he was shady."

"Alright then. Do you want to have lunch?"

"No, I'll just stay and tidy up."

Edgeworth politely nodded, and left the room. Just then, he received a call. His phone's screen displayed the name "Gumshoe". He answered.

"What is it?"

"Sir! We have some new information. The two halves of the cue don't fit. Another cue was broken."

"I see. Who found this out?"

"Well…"

"Speak up, Detective!"

"It was Mr. Wright."


	10. Chapter 10: The Power of Science

Chapter 10

March 19, 2019

Detention Center

10:58 AM

Phoenix entered the Detention Center. He was going to defend Lolita Carlton in court, for the murder of her own husband. Graham and Lolita were the owners of a club in the neighborhood, a club that Phoenix frequents after winning a case. While Lolita wasn't the sweetest person, she wouldn't hurt a fly. Graham was a very happy man, who spoiled his wife. While the evidence pointed towards her, a motive wasn't apparent.

Phoenix sat at the chair in front of the glass. "Lolita?"

She turned towards him. "It's about time, Nicky. You don't seriously think I could do something like this, do you?"

"I need you to tell me everything you know. I'm going to defend you."

"When I got back from work last night, Graham was talking to someone. I think he was a friend. They looked like they were having a good time. So I slipped out and went to the club. On my way home, I saw Graham being pushed out of the window. His body hit that nice car at the red light." Tears started to gather in her eyes, and she covered her face. "Please, I need you to help me! I would never do something as horrible as that!"

Phoenix nodded. "I will. I'm going to prove you're innocence. Goodbye, Lolita."

He stepped out of the detention center, and hailed a cab to take him to the crime scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car and the body had been removed, and the area was blocked off by police barriers. Gumshoe allowed for Phoenix to be let in. The street had nothing left to see, but Phoenix requested a luminol test on the area where the car used to be. In the apartment building, he asked the manager to recover the security tapes from that night. While he waited, Phoenix went up to Graham's apartment. Suddenly, a voice appeared.

"Mr. Wright!"

He turned to see Ema Skye standing in the doorway.

"Ema! Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

"Sorry, I didn't have the time. I've been helping Mr. Edgeworth with his investigations recently, so I stopped by here when I heard you needed luminol testing."

"Well, was there any blood near the car?"

"No, Mr. Wright. It's strange. There wasn't any rain until last night, and even then, there should be traces of blood left over."

_Then we know whatever Edgeworth slipped on wasn't blood or rainwater._

"Is there anything else?"

"Well, they've found Mrs. Carlton's fingerprints on the pool cue. I'm sorry, Mr. Wright."

"It's okay, but I still have my doubts that she did it. Edgeworth still has yet to establish a motive."

Phoenix glanced at the bar. He wanted to have a drink, but he knew he couldn't. However, when he looked at the glasses, there was only one missing from the metal rack.

"Where's the missing whiskey glass?"

"I don't know, Mr. Wright. Nobody's found it yet."

_Edgeworth said that he suspected the victim was drinking at the time. This can only mean one thing._

"Ema, is it possible that the victim was pushed while he was holding the glass?"

"It's very probable. Good thinking, Mr. Wright! But how will we be able to determine which glass is which? All the glass down there is either from the whiskey glass, the window, or the windshield."

"Well, you should be able to find the pieces if they have Graham's fingerprints, right?"

"Hmm… Yep! That should work! I'll be right back!"

Phoenix smiled. Ema loved her job. He walked over to the pool table. There was a rack that could hold two cues. The other half of the cue was there. Looking into the notes he had, he saw that the murder weapon had the Carlton Family crest on it. Using an evidence picture as reference, he noticed that the broken ends seemed quite different. He took out his phone, pressing the contact labeled "Gumshoe".

"This is Richard."

"Detective Gumshoe, it's Phoenix. I need you to come up here right away. Bring the murder weapon."

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way." Gumshoe ended the call.

Just then, the manager came upstairs with the tape.

"Here it is, Mr. Wright. This is an old building though. We've only been able to install cameras in the lobby."

"Thank you. Is there a VHS Player here?"

"There's one in the TV cabinet. Be sure to return that later."

"You'll be sent a copy after the trial is over."

Phoenix played the security footage from 9 PM- 2 AM last night.

He jotted down a few points of interest.

_9:30 – Graham comes home alone._

_9:35 – Movers arrive in through the back door. They go into the elevator, going to the 16__th __floor, not Graham's._

_9:50 – Lolita comes home alone._

_10:22– The manager looks out the window from the desk and calls the police._

"What? Lolita didn't leave that night. Did she lie to me?"

Gumshoe came up the stairs. "Mr. Wright, we have the murder weapon here."

"Thanks, Detective." Phoenix took the pool cue and matched it with the other half. They didn't fit at all.

"Gumshoe, look at this. These don't match."

"Huh. Maybe there's another pool cue that the murderer took."

_Graham and the murderer were playing pool. The murderer broke Graham's cue in half, stabbed him, and pushed him out of the window. At some point, the murderer's cue was broken, and the killer got them mixed up, taking one half from each cue. He must have intended to take the pieces from his own cue to hide the fingerprints._

"Somewhere, there is half of a cue with the murderer's fingerprints." Phoenix looked over at Gumshoe. "Take me to the Detention Center. I need to speak with Mrs. Carlton."


	11. Chapter 11: The Great Thief

**NOTE: I have yet to receive any feedback on the story. Any opinion is welcome to help improve its quality.**

Chapter 11

March 19, 2019

Room 1202

12:50 PM

Gumshoe paid a visit to Edgeworth's office.

"Wright is taking the case?"

"Yes. Maya's made a recovery. She told him to do it."

"Good. It's been a while since I've faced Wright. Soon I'll see how he's grown."

Gumshoe sat down to drink the coffee he'd brought with him. Edgeworth sipped his tea as he looked out of the window.

Gumshoe turned towards Edgeworth. "What do you know about Mr. Grape?"

"Not much. But anyone who was that close to Portsman is suspicious." He stirred his tea. "I actually have a file on him in the safe." Edgeworth removed the framed jacket from the wall. "Can you turn around, please?"

Gumshoe turned away while Edgeworth entered the code. Opening the safe, he found Kat Faraday, his partner from the recent incident, hiding inside.

"KAY?!"

Gumshoe turned around, only to see Kay lunging at him from the safe, embracing him in a hug.

"Gummy! It's so great to see you!"

Edgeworth crossed his arms. "Kay, what on Earth are you doing here?"

"I was trying to surprise you. Duh!"

"How did you get into my safe?"

"A thief never reveals her secrets. Especially the Yatagarasu."

"Kay, you haven't even stolen anything yet."

"Well if you feel that way, then fine. I'm going."

Kay ran out of the room.

Edgeworth sighed. "You need to keep her under control."

He peered into the safe, seeing that the files were gone.

Edgeworth and Gumshoe both ran out of the office, shouting after Kay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

March 19, 2019

Edgeworth's Apartment

10:04 PM

Kay decided to stay at Edgeworth's for a while. She sat in the couch watching TV, wrapped in a blanket.

"Kay, you can't just run away like that."

"Why not?" She stuck out her tongue.

"Because you might get hurt. Who knows?"

"Why are you so concerned? I can handle myself."

"Because you're still young."

"I'm 18. I'll be fine."

"Just don't risk your life finding the truth, that's my job." Edgeworth looked at his watch. "I'm going to bed. Where will you be sleeping?"

Kay snuggled up in the blanket. "I'll sleep here."

"Okay" He stood up and patted her on the shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After Edgeworth left, Kay's face reddended. It seemed like Edgeworth warmed up for a bit. Was he acting different because of her? Kay turned off the TV, and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Investigation Conclusion

Chapter 12

March 19, 2019

Detention Center

12:18 PM

Phoenix entered the visiting room yet again. Lolita was there, having recovered from her crying fit.

"Lolita. You lied to me. The lobby camera shows that you didn't leave the apartment building that night."

"You mean that rinky-dink camera? They haven't even put them in the hallways yet."

"The manager didn't see you either."

Lolita crossed her arms, silently pouting. "I didn't want to be seen by the manager. I bribed some movers to take me out in a box. They were delivering something to the 16th floor."

_If she's telling the truth, I'll know if she's innocent._

"Can they support that claim?"

"Yes. Go down to their place. They'll squeal if you flash that badge of yours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

March 19, 2019

EZ Movers

12:36 PM

Phoenix walked into the building, occupied by two men in uniforms. He showed them his badge, and they gave it up. They delivered a refrigerator to the 16th floor. On their way out, they were stopped by Mrs. Carlton, who payed a hefty sum for them to smuggle her out of the building. Phoenix noticed a left-hand leather glove on the desk. They told him it belonged to a temp that helped deliver the box. He stayed behind to hook up the fridge. He quit the next day, leaving one of his gloves behind. They were holding it until he came to claim it. Phoenix took it with him.

_Lolita's story checks out. I should go back to the crime scene. Ema might have something new for me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

March 19, 2019

Victim's Apartment

2:13 PM

Entering the apartment, Phoenix saw Ema with Gumshoe.

Ema ran towards him. "Mr. Wright! We've found the glass! It had the fingerprints, just like you said."

_Then it's just as I thought. If Edgeworth didn't slip on blood or rainwater, it must have been the whiskey in that glass._

"That's great, Ema. Is there anything else?"

Gumshoe spoke up. "Not yet, pal. But there's someone new who wants to testify."

"Who?"

Edgeworth walked in with Kay. "His name is Oliver Grape. He's a prosecutor. He has a claim against the victim that will establish a motive."

"What kind of claim?"

"That information is classified. It's being looked into now. Thus, I can't divulge it." Edgeworth walked towards Wright. "We'll take it from here. Get some rest. You're due in court tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

March 19, 2019

Phoenix's Apartment

3:10 PM

When Phoenix came home, he saw Maya watching TV on the couch. Something had been on his mind. It was what Maya said last night. He sat down next to her.

"Maya?"

"What is it, Nick?"

"Yesterday you said something about a boy. Who is it?"

"W-what?! I'm not telling you!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like talking about stuff like that."

Hearing this, Phoenix stopped. He wouldn't want Maya to feel uncomfortable.

"That's okay. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Maya smiled. "Well, I'll tell you one thing."

"What is it?"

Maya blushed. "Well, he's really nice."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Well, you're a nice girl."

"Thanks, Nick."

"I'm going to go upstairs. Is there anything you need?"

"Nope, I'm fine."

"Okay. We're due in court tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yep. I can't wait!"

Phoenix went upstairs and pretended to go over the case notes. He was really thinking of Maya. He's been thinking of her like this since the attempt on her life. The time passed until 11:30. He went downstairs to see Maya asleep on the couch. He turned off the TV, and carried her upstairs. He went back down and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Court Begins

Chapter 13

March 20, 2019

Defendant's Lobby

9:50 AM

Phoenix and Maya stood in the lobby with Lolita.

"Nicky, are you sure you have enough to clear things up? I need to start running the club again."

"I'm sure. We should have this over by today."

Maya jumped in front of him. "You'll do great Nick!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtroom #2

10:00 AM

The judge banged his gavel on his desk. "Court is not in session for the trial of Mrs. Lolita Carlton."

Phoenix stood up. "The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Edgeworth opened his arms and shook his head confidently. "The prosecution has been ready for a while, Your Honor."

_That's Edgeworth, all right._

"The prosecution may call their first witness."

"The prosecution calls Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand."

Gumshoe got onto the stand, and began his testimony.

**Witness Testimony**

**Detective Gumshoe**

**What Happened**

"The victim is Graham Carlton, who runs a club with his wife, the suspect, Lolita Carlton. The victim was first stabbed with a pool cue broken in half. He was then pushed out of a window. He fell 12 stories, and hit Mr. Edgeworth's car."

"Hold It!"

Phoenix was pointing at Gumshoe. "What were the events that transpired on the ground?"

**The Impact**

"At 10:22, pieces of glass fell onto Mr. Edgeworth's car."

"Hold It! Where did this glass come from?"

"It came from a window that was broken by a thrown cue ball, during the struggle upstairs."

"The body fell 12 stories, and crashed into Mr. Edgeworth's windshield. The victim was dead before he hit the car. Edgeworth got out, and while he tried to get away, he slipped on blood and went unconscious."

"Objection!"

Phoenix pointed at Gumshoe. "Luminol tests done on the street below show that there was no blood. There wasn't any rainwater, either."

Edgeworth slammed his desk. "Then what did I slip on?"

"Whiskey. The victim was pushed out of the window with a whiskey glass. The shattered glass was recovered at the crime scene. But by then," Phoenix slammed his desk. "It was already washed away by the rain a day later!"

The people in the gallery started to mumble. The judge slammed his gavel. "Order! Order! This is an interesting discovery Mr. Wright. Now let's move on."

Phoenix looked at Gumshoe. "Detective Gumshoe, please testify about the murder weapon."

**The Murder Weapon**

"The murder weapon was half of a pool cue, pal. The murderer and the victim were playing pool. Someone threw the cue ball out of the window, and the murderer broke the cue in half. He stabbed Graham, and left. The other cue was broken as well. The murderer took a piece from each cue. He probably got them mixed up."

The Judge banged his gavel. "That's enough, Detective."

Edgeworth crossed his arms. "The prosecution would like to call its next witness."

The judge nodded. "Very well."

"The prosecution calls Oliver Grape to the stand."

Oliver came up onto the witness stand.

"Please state your name and occupation."

"My name is Oliver Grape. I'm a prosecutor."

"Very well. Please begin your testimony."

**Witness Testimony**

**Oliver Grape**

**The Victim**

"I'm here to help establish Mrs. Carlton's motive. I've been investigating Graham for a while. I believe that he may be controlling a racket, with his nightclub as a front. Graham was deeply in love with his wife. I believe she killed him to reap the rewards from the money he left her."

"Hold It! Couldn't she have just asked for money?"

"Despite his love for her, Graham was very careful about his money."

"Objection!" Phoenix pointed at Oliver.

"Mr. Graham was a frequent party-goer. If you take a look at his apartment, you'd see that he rewards himself often."

Oliver held up his gloved hand. "Despite this, I still believe that Graham was somewhat cautious with his wife."

"Hold It! If he was so cautious, he wouldn't have let her go to the club last night."

Oliver crossed his arms. "You have no proof that she left the building that night. In fact, the manager and the security footage support that she never left."

"Objection!" Phoenix slammed his desk. "I have a sworn testimony that she bribed movers that were in the building to take her out in secrecy!"

Oliver confidently held up his hand. "Ha! You have no proof that the two movers were telling the truth."

"What? There were three movers."

Oliver's eyes were shocked, but he kept his cool composure.

It was then that Phoenix made the connection.

He held up the left-hand glove. "Is this yours?"


	14. Chapter 14: Revelation

Chapter 14

March 20, 2019

Courtroom #2

10:32 AM

"W-where did you get that?!"

"This was found at the EZ Movers Headquarters. A temp mover left this glove behind. His only delivery was at the apartment building. I believe that this mover is the killer. And you have the other glove."

Edgeworth slammed his desk. "What?! You're claiming that Mr. Grape is the killer?"

"He was looking into Graham's affairs. I believe that he signed up as a temp mover to gain access to the apartment building. He delivered a fridge to the 16th floor, and stayed behind to hook it up. He must have removed his glove to set up the machinery, and accidentally left it behind. The owner of the apartment must have sent it to the company. He changed out of his uniform and went down to the 12th floor to kill Graham."

"Objection!" Edgeworth pointed at Wright. "There was no sign of forced entry. In fact, the killer played pool with the victim. How do you explain that?"

"He simply knocked on the door. Graham was a person who loved fun. He would never turn down a game of pool."

"What about the second broken cue?"

"I think Grape revealed that he was investigating that Graham was a racket boss. Graham broke the cue, and stabbed Grape. I demand that a search be done on Mr. Grape for a wound!"

Oliver's head was on the desk. "I-I did it. I killed that criminal. He deserved to die! Him and his way of life. It was for the greater good."

Phoenix slammed his desk. "That gives you no right to kill! And to frame Lolita!"

Oliver smiled. "That fool Portsman was affiliated in the smuggling ring with him. Only Graham survived the crackdown on the ring. I'm not sorry for my actions."

Lolita stood up, being held back by a bailiff. "You're a monster! You killed my Graham!"

Oliver ignored her. "Perhaps I should explain. I knew about the fridge delivery, I've monitored Graham's apartment building for a while. I applied as a temp mover to gain access. I hooked up the fridge, leaving my glove behind. I arrived at Graham's apartment in street clothes, and invited myself in for a game of pool. I revealed that I knew he was a racket boss, and threw the cue ball at him. He broke his cue to attack me in self defense. He stabbed me in the shoulder. I broke my own cue, stabbing him in the heart. He didn't put up a fight when a pushed him out the window, removing the cue as he fell. I picked up the back end on the cue that bore my fingerprints, and the side of his cue, to hide the true nature of the fight. I went to the basement and burned the pieces in the furnace. It was a minor wound, so I used a first aid kit in the basement and stayed overnight. But my job is done. No matter what you do, you'll never have Graham back."

Edgeworth was bent over his desk, utterly shocked. "You mean, it was all right in front of me?!"

Oliver leaned on the side of the desk. "Don't blame yourself, Miles. I've tried very hard to cover this up. But this defense attorney was determined to find the truth. I have no chance of rebuttal. Now bailiff! Take me away. I'm done here."

_So that was that. Oliver Grape gave himself up. But Graham had many friends. Oliver was killed by an inmate two weeks later. Lolita still runs the club, but it was closed tonight to honor Graham. This case was resolved. But there's one thing left for me to do. I had something to ask Maya._


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

Epilogue

March 20, 2019

Phoenix's Apartment

3:17 PM

Phoenix walked into his apartment. Maya was standing at the kitchen counter. When he closed the door, she turned around. She ran up to him, giving him a tight hug.

"Hey Nick."

Phoenix blushed, and tried to make sure she didn't see. "Um, Maya? What are you doing?"

"I made us dinner."

"Maya, it's 3 PM. It's too early for dinner."

"But Nick, I already started!"

"Okay. I'll help." Phoenix started walking towards the counter, but Maya pushed him back.

"No, Nick! I'm making this to say thanks, so just go upstairs until I call you down."

"Okay, Maya."

Phoenix sat at his desk in the bedroom, thinking of Maya. He wanted to confess his feelings tonight. Seeing her act so sweet towards him recently has made him start thinking Maya might feel the same way. He wondered if she was talking about him last night. Thoughts of Maya ran through his head until she called him downstairs at 5:30.

He came down the stairs and sat down. Maya, through a bold and somewhat idiotic decision, picked up both of their plates at the same time. While she was walking she slipped and fell, dropping both plates. Phoenix ran and caught her before she hit the ground. She started to cry.

"N-Nick… I'm sorry!"

Realizing that she was in Phoenix's arms, she blushed, looking up at him. Phoenix saw her, and he knew. Cradling her, he began to speak.

"Maya."

"W-what is it?"

"There's been something I've wanted to ask you, and I just needed to get it off of my chest."

"N-Nick?"

"Maya… I love you."

"W-what?"

"I love you. I have for a while. I needed you to know."

"Nick…"

Before he could speak, her face was closer to his. "I… I love you too."

Phoenix leaned forward, and their lips met. He never wanted it to end. She put her arms around him, bringing him closer. When they pulled away, Maya's face was redder than before. "I've always loved you, Nick."

He led her by hand to the couch, and cleaned up the mess, ordering a pizza instead. Maya sat cradled in Phoenix's arms for the rest of the night, until they both drifted to sleep.

**THE END**

**FINAL NOTE: I hope you've enjoyed my fanfiction. It's been a very fun story to write, and I plan to continue the story soon. Please leave your feedback in the review section, and send me a message if there's anything you want to ask. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
